


A Relaxing Romantic Evening For Two:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Confessions Of The Heart Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Consensual, Daughters, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, First Dates, Friendship, General, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Chin is nervous about having Danny over for a romantic night, He is worried that Danny might have regrets about being with him, & also not being the right parental unit for Grace, What will Danny do & say to calm his lover down?, Will they take it to the next step?, Stay Tuned, This is gonna be a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Confessions Of The Heart" series, Also my Kono/Steve Collection series, Read my other one & enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: Sorry, Another short one!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Relaxing Romantic Evening For Two:

*Summary: Chin is nervous about having Danny over for a romantic night, He is worried that Danny might have regrets about being with him, & also not being the right parental unit for Grace, What will Danny do & say to calm his lover down?, Will they take it to the next step?, Stay Tuned, This is gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Confessions Of The Heart" series, Also Kono/Steve Collection series, Read my other one & enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

*Author's Note: Sorry, Another short one!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was on pins & needles, as he was checking the delicious tomato sauce he created from the recipe that Grace snuck & copied from her dad's & his lover's, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams's cookbook, He was nervous cause this is the first time, that the two men will be alone together. It took Danny getting shot, for Chin to realize that he loved the blond after his wife, Malia died two months ago. He knew that she would be happy, that he won't be alone anymore. He was also nervous that Danny doesn't think of him as a parental figure, for his daughter, Grace. He blocked the negative thoughts, & continued to work on the dinner that he was preparing, He got the pasta in the water, & went to work on the salad.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was making his way to Chin's house, He looks great, in Blue Jeans & A White Dress Shirt with a couple of buttons undone, showing a teasing view of his chest, He had a bottle of Chin's wine, a batch of Grace's cookies. He knew that something is bothering his lover, & he will find out one way or another. He sang along to a,song on the radio, & was enjoying the scenery in front of him, He relaxed, cause he knew that he & Chin will have a great night. He got to Chin's, & made it to the door, & took a deep breath, He knocked on it.

 

Chin got the table ready, & he was putting the Garlic Bread, which it was the last thing, on the table, when he heard the door bell, he took a deep breath too, & went to answer it, He smiled as he saw it was Danny behind the door. "Come in, You are just in time", Danny nodded & presented Chin with the wine. The Hawaiian Native thanked him & led him in, so they can relax & eat. Danny smiled that grin, which makes Chin weak in the knees. They opened the wine, & had some, before they ate. They enjoyed the silence.

 

As they ate, They were chuckling about how certain parts of their day went, & Danny got up & went to get the plate that he brought with him, He presented Grace's cookies, & said, "Grace understands that we need this time to ourselves, But she wants us to have some of her famous cookies, She remembered that you have a secret sweet tooth, We are the only ones, & also Kono & Steve gets these", Chin smiled & said, "I will make coffee", Danny sits down & relaxes, While Chin does his task.

 

Chin got the coffee set up, & he smiled cause he was less nervous, But he still needs to talk things out with Danny, He wants to be honest & open, if he wants his relationship with Danny to work. He relaxed as the coffee was almost done brewing, He got out two cups & poured the strong brew. He headed back with a better attitude, & to make Danny understand how he feels about him, cause he is worth it.

 

Danny saw Chin coming back with their coffee, & he was gonna say something, but Chin said stopping him by putting a hand up, "Danny, I love you & being with you, I also love being with Gracie, You two brought me back to the land of the living, & I had not felt this happy, since I lost Malia, I owe you so much", The Blond Detective smiled, & said, "Right back at ya, It was hard for me to open my heart to anyone, I am glad that it was you, I love you & trust you with my everything, & all I have", Chin knew that he meant Grace, They shared a kiss, & had finished their dessert & coffee, Then they moved to the couch.

 

They were kissing, & they were trying to tear each others' clothes off, & Danny was panting, "I want you, Chin, I want you so bad", he trailed his hand down south, & grabbed his cock, Chin moaned & exclaiming, "SHIT, DANNY !", Danny said exclaiming, "FUCK, CHIN, I KNOW !", as he was enjoying all of the sounds that Chin was making, & it got him all hot & bothered. They got out of their clothes, & really made out on the couch, & they moved to the back of the house, towards Chin's bedroom, where they spent most of the night. They were making love til dawn, & til they were spent.

 

They had round two, & this time it was in the shower, & they were using their skills to bring the other pleasure, & they both orgasmed & they admired the others' bodies, & they washed each other, & dried each other off. They did not even bothered to change into pajamas bottoms, they were kissing their way to the bed. They were making love slow & passionate this time, & they fell asleep in each others' arms, & woke up to enjoy the sunrise.

 

Danny & Chin changed into their swim suits, & tank tops, & drove to Steve & Kono's place, where they picked Grace, & the couple for a fun day at the Water Park nearby, & Grace came racing out first, "DANNO, CHIN !", the little girl cried excitingly, as she hugged them both. Steve & Kono came out smiling after her. Kono said smiling, "Hey, Guys", & Steve said with a bigger smile, "What are we waiting for ?, Let's go", The two men & the little girl nodded in agreement, & they all went off for their day of fun.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
